Where were, you last night?
by musicart-life
Summary: Sebastian thinks Kurt is cheating on him. But what if Kurt is doing is a good thing for his life? But it also would have been good if Kurt told Sebastian and not hid it. When the secret comes out, there is more secrts some that happen over the time, and hidden ones. Can they make it?
1. I think he's cheating

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Glee**

(Kurt's POV)

I am still in the theater with my co-star Jesse. I was laying on the couch with my legs on Jessie's lap.

"Jess can we go home?" I asked him.

"No Kurt and you know that," Jesse told me.

"But why?"

"Well do to the fact that you are dating me in the show and we have to learn more about another."

"But my real _boyfriend _is at our house."

"Is he alone?"

"No he's with the guys."

"Then it's okay and he is a big boy he can take care of himself."

"But..."

"Kurt cuddle with me and flirt than in an hour we both can leave."

"Okay."

I swing my legs off the couch and move closer to Jess. Jess then grabbed me and I put my head in his chest as we watched whatever was on TV at the moment.

( Sebastian's POV)

Me and the guys, Sam, Puck, Blaine, Finn,Artie and Mike, were on the couches playing some type of video game.

"Guys, I think Kurt's cheating on me," I blurted out.

Puck's head whipped tours me as did Blaine's.

"Okay Sebastian I think you may need your head checked out," Puck said.

"Why would I do that?" I asked him.

"Do you really think that Kurt would do that to you?" Finn asked.

"I don't think he would be it's just a really bad feeling that he is. I mean I know that Kurt lied about what he was going to do to-day. He said that he was going to the mall so I called Tina so I can get her from Kurt buying too much, but she told me that the girls went to a spa without him. And that Kurt's reason was that he was going to be with me."

"Dude we all know that he wouldn't do that," Puck tried to reason with me.

"Then you tell me what's doing?"

"I don't know man. Maybe he going to school? Something like that?

"No he would have told me. School cost money."

"It also would be a one time thing, you know a day for only him?"

"This been happening for two months or so."

"Are you going to break up with him?"

"No I want proof first."

"You can get the girls to help you out," Mike said.

"So who wants pizza?" Finn asked.

The next day (Santana's POV)

I walked into Kurt's and Sebastian's house. I saw everyone was there but Kurt, which is weird. I sat down next to Brittany.

"So why is Kurt not there?" I asked.

"This idiotic thinks that Kurt is cheating on him," Mercedes said with the other girls agreeing.

"Then can you tell me where he was last night?" Sebastian asked us.

"I thought Kurt doesn't like it when you talk about your sex life?" I questioned him.

"Just tell me." Sebastian said.

"He was with you, getting your sexy on," I said.

"Well Kurt told him that he was going to the mall with you guys," Puck said.

"Wait, wait, wait here so Kurt are innocent Kurt is cheating on you? Guys I think the world is ending." I said not believing that sweet little I-bush-when-people-talk-about-sex would cheat. It makes no sense at all. I'm so confused.

"Why did you tell us this? So we can be on your side? Because if that's it I'll need more proof." Mercedes said.

"That's what I need your help with." Sebastian said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?," I said. I looked at everyone and saw that they all looked so confused "What? What if he is cheating?"

"Well I rather have my heart-broken now then later when later, and if we have a family." Sebastian said.

"What if he is doing something for you?" I questioned.

"Then I would make it up to him till he forgives me of thinking he cheated on me."

"What if he's pregnant? Sick?"

"Then I would be there for him."

"Okay I'm in."

"Me too," the others said.

"Okay now here's the plane," Puck said.

* * *

Ok this is when everyone is out of high school, but still together. Sebastian and Kurt are together now. Yes Kurt did date Blaine but that didn't work out. Yes men can get pregnant. I think that's the basics. I have no clue if I will keep this up but it's very likely. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. Thanks for reading! Hope you like it!


	2. Kurt and Blaine?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

(Seb's POV)

"Guys do you really think that Kurt is cheating?" Tina asked.

"Tina this is happening we are going to spy on Kurt," Santana said.

"You don't have to do it, if you don't want to." I told Tina.

"No, no do want to help, but what if Santana is right?" Tina asked.

"Right about what?" Puck asked.

"Maybe Kurt is sick, or pregnant," Tina said.

"Don't you think he would have told his boyfriend?" Puck said.

"Not if he's scared."

"Scared of what?"

"That he could die or loss the baby or maybe Seb wouldn't want a baby yet."

"No he knows that I would stay with him, because I do love him." I said.

"What if Kurt is doing something good?" Artie said.

"Like what?" Puck said.

"Guys it doesn't matter, because we are going to do what we have to do to find out the truth," Blaine said.

"Are we going to start now?" Mike asked.

"Yea," Puck said.

Tina took out her phone pushed buttons. Then we heard rings.

"Hey Tina," Kurt's voice come from the phone.

"Hey Kurt, can you help me find a dress for to-night?"

"Sorry Tina but me and Bas have date night."

"Oh that's okay, I can go with Mercedes."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"You have a date night?" Mercedes asked me.

"I don't think so."

"Call him."

I took out my phone called Kurt, and put it on speaker.

"Hey Bas," Kurt said.

"Hey babe, so what are we going to do to-night?" I asked.

"It's date night so I wondering if we can stay inside instead of going out?"

"Yea sure, we can do that."

"Thanks, bye love you."

"Love you too." I said then hanged up.

"So you do have date night?" Mercedes asked me.

"It's monday isn't it?"

"Yea."

"Yup its date night. Guys I'm going to go to the bed, I need a nap. Lock the door when you guys leave."

I got up and when to Kurt and mine room.

(Blaine's POV)

Seb went upstairs to go nap, and I got up.

"Where are you going?" Puck asked from behind me.

"To talk to Kurt," I said as I walked out the door.

I called Kurt and put it on speaker. I started to drive.

"Hey Blaine," Kurt said thru the phone.

"Hey Kurt, look can you come to our special place?" I said.

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"No, but I do need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Kurt, can you just go, and I'll tell you.

"Okay See you there."

…

I pulled up to the side of the abandon road, behind Kurt's car. I got out and walked into the woods. I walked till I reached a grass part. I saw Kurt sitting under our tree so I walked up to him. Kurt got up and we hugged. I wrapped my arm around Kurt's waist, we sat down and Kurt put his head on my chest.

"So are you going to tell me why we're here?" Kurt asked me.

"Kurt are you pregnant?" I asked Kurt.

"What? No. Why would you think that?"

"Not sure, just thought I should ask."

"Why am I getting fat?"

"NO! It's just that you have been distant lately." I said quickly.

"Oh okay." Kurt said.

"Kurt?"

"Yea?

"Where do you always go?"

"What are you talking about?"

"When the girls are with themselves, and the guys are together, where are you?"

"... I'm in a play."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I do have to go over my lines, and comfortable with the cast."

"I wonder why Seb didn't tells us." I thought out loud.

"He doesn't know," Kurt said.

"Well when do you showcase?"

"In two weeks."

"I'm coming right?"

"You better," Kurt said, as he pulled me closer to him.

Not that I'm complaining.

(Puck's POV)

"I'm going to follow the hobbit," I said getting up.

"Wait you think that they're together?" Santana asked me.

"Not sure, but either way Blaine knows something."

I Got my keys and followed Blaine's car. I pulled up to abandon road behind Blaine's car. I got out and I walked to Blaine's driver seat, when I saw Kurt's car. I walked into the woods and stopped when I sat two bodies under a tree. I hid behind a tree and look at the guys. Blaine was holding Kurt, and Kurt had his head on Blaine's chest. I thought Kurt only did allowed Seb to hold him like that. I walked back to my car and called the gang(but Seb, Kurt, and Blaine) to meet me at Bread Sticks.

…

When I got there I saw them sitting at a table. I walk up and sat next to Brittany.

"Wait I just notice that Rory and Sugar aren't here," I said.

"Yea they went back to Ireland, so Sugar can meet Rory's parents," Quinn.

"So are you going to tell us why you called?" Mercedes asked me.

"Okay so I followed Blaine, and he was meeting with Kurt." I said

"So? He said he was going to," Rachel said.

"He was hugging Kurt."

"So you hug Kurt too."

"No Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist, and Kurt had his head on Blaine's chest."

"So what?" Mercedes asked me.

"Kurt only does that with Seb," I said.

"Kurt does that with Burt, and sometimes me," Finn said.

"That doesn't mean anything you guys are family," I said.

"What do you think that hug even meant?" Artie asked me.

"They would still love each other!" I exclaimed.

"Boy there is a reason why they broke up," Mercedes said.

"And what is that reason?" I asked her.

"I don't know Kurt never told anyone."

"You know Puck does have a good point," Santana said.

"See?!" I exclaimed.

"So are we going to tell Seb?" Tina asked.

"I think so, and I'll do it." I said.

"I still don't think that Kurt is cheating, and especially with Blaine," Mike said.

* * *

Sorry for any and all grammar/spelling mistakes. Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!


	3. More open to the idea

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

(Seb's POV)

Kurt and a I was sitting down having dinner.

_'Kurt can't be cheating, right?' _I thought _'Come on he remembered date night, and I didn't. But I don't really remember it anyway. But he loves he and I love him, Kurt wouldn't do anything to hurt us. But what if this other guy makes Kurt more happy then I can? What If- wait where the hell is this all coming from? Kurt is not cheating on me, he is not. We are hap-'_

"Bas?" Kurt said.

"What?" I said.

"I was calling your name. I wanted to know how was your day."

"Oh yea it was fine the gang came over and I had a nap"

"You didn't have a nap when they were over here right?"

"Maybe?"

''Wow what did you say to them?"

"What?"

"I would have thought they were going to break our house." Kurt said as I laughed.

''They are good you know?'' I asked as Kurt nodded with a smile on his face, "how was your day?"

"It was fine."

"I was wondering where you went off this morning?"

"Yea well I was going to talk to you about that."

_'No, don't say it, don't say that you're happier without me, please.'_

"Really what is that? I asked.

"Well I'm in a play"

_'Wait, what?"_

"In a play?" I asked to see that I heard right.

"Yup," Kurt confirmed.

"Since when?"

"About six months ago."

"Really?"

"Yup, and we go on stage in two weeks."

"Well tell me what is it about?"

"I'm in a rich family and I'm to marry a son of another rich family so my family can get more money, and my dad's company can get bigger."

"I feel a but coming."

"But I fall in love with one of the working boys of the other family.''

"So who do you end up with?"

"Not telling, oh and for your warning there are a lot of making out and signs if us having sex."

''But no real sex right?"

Kurt's head went back as he laughed. Then he got up walked to me.

''Stand up," Kurt said in that voice, that he knows turns me on.

I quickly got up with my chair falling behind me, as Kurt laughed. Kurt grabbed my body and pulled me close to him.

"The only sex I want is with you," Kurt's voice came out husky, the started kissing me.

I grabbed Kurt's ass.

"Jump," I whispered in his ear.

Kurt jumped, as I grabbed his ass and thigh to hold him up. I started to kiss, and bit his neck as Kurt groaned. I walked to our room, and kicked the door to open, and closed it behind us. I walked to our bed and put kurt down, as I was on top of him. **(a/n: sorry this part sucked, I can't write these types of scenes)**

...

(Kurt's POV)

I woke up naked in Bas' arms. I smiled, and got out of his arms. I looked back at Bas to make sure that he didn't wake up, he didn't. I walked to our dresser and took out one of Bas gay sweatpants, and a shirt. I went down stairs and took out things to make pancakes, bacon, and eggs. The pancakes were on a plate with the bacon while I was cooking the eggs.

"Kurt? Where are you?" I heard Bas yell from upstairs.

"Down here," I yelled back, I heard him coming down the stairs then arms around my waist.

"Hey babe," Bas said in my ear.

I turned around to kiss him, but I saw that he was still nake.

"Why aren't you wearing any clothes?" I said.

"The real question is why are you?" Bas said with a smirk .

I kissed Bas on the cheek and went back to the eggs. Once they were done I also put them on a plate.

"Mmmm... food," Bas said putting up a piece of bacon.

"Yes, now help me set the table," I said.

"No."

"And why not?"

"We would have to clean it first.''

"Ohh yea."

We then started to eat as we were.

...

Bas and I were sitting on the couch (fully clothed) watching TV, when the door bell ringed.

"Bas you get the door," I said as I took my head off his chest and sat up.

Bas got up and walked to the door. He then come back in the living room with the gang. The gang sat in 'their' seats. Bas sat next to me again, and I again put my head on his chest.

"So what you guys doing here?'' I asked them.

"Just want to hang," said Noah.

"Oh babe tell them what you told me,'' Bas said happily.

"Oh my god, are you pregnant?" Mercedes exclaimed.

"No I'm not, but I will be in a play,'' I said.

"A musical?" Rachel asked.

"No it's just a play.''

"What is it about?" Mike asked.

"Well I get married to another rich family, but I fall in love with a working boy." I said.

"So that's what it's about. Why didn't you tell me about it before?" Blaine asked me.

"Well I wanted to tell Bas about it first, but I end up telling you. I wanted at least something for Bas to know first," I told Blaine.

"I guess that makes sense."

"Seb can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Noah asked Bas.

"Yea sure," Bas said getting up with Noah.

...

(Seb's POV)

"What do you need?" I asked.

"Do you still think that Kurt is cheating on you?" Puck asked.

"No."

"Are you sure? I think that Kurt is cheating on you with Blaine."

"Kurt is not cheating on me, and especially with Blaine.''

"So you don't care that Blaine knew that Kurt was going to be in a play before you?"

"No, because I knew what it was about first."

"They hug."

"You hug Kurt too."

"Yea but I'm not gay, and I never dated Kurt before."

"So what they dated, but that was in the past,'' I exclaimed.

"Do you know they even broke up?" Puck asked me in a calm matter.

"No I don't, but I don't really care."

"Yes you do."

"You know what Puck I know that you're still going to be on this so can we talk tomorrow?"

"Yea sure."

We then walked back to the living room to see that everyone was gone, but Blaine. The thing that killed me was that Blaine took my place, and Kurt's head was on his chest. It wasn't only that but that Blaine's hand was stroking his cheek, and Kurt was smiling.

_'I thought only I could do that.'_

"Do you believe me now?" Puck whispered to me.

"I am more open to the idea," I whispered back.

* * *

I know that this was a chapter But I liked this one better. Sorry for any and all grammar/spelling mistakes. Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!


	4. Kurt cheated in the past?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

Blaine's POV

"Where did everyone go?" Puck asked us.

"They went home," Kurt said.

"What are you guys watching?" Seb asked as he sat down next to us.

"The Getaway," Kurt replied.

I looked over at Puck, and saw that he was glaring at Kurt and me.

"Hey Blaine can you give me a ride home?" Puck asked me.

"Yea sure. Bye Kurt." I kissed Kurt on his forehead then got up. I waved over to Seb, and walked over to the front door.

"Bye Blaine. Bye Noah!" Kurt yelled to us.

Puck and I got in my car then I drove to Puck's place. After a minute or two Puck turned of the radio.

"What's wrong?" I asked without taking my eyes off the road.

"How did you know that Kurt was in a play?" Puck asked me.

"He told me."

"Why?"

"I asked where he would go off two. What's the big deal?"

"That you knew, but didn't tell anyone. And we were all thinking that Kurt was cheating."

"Puck, I found out today, after Seb told us what he thought."  
"Sure you did."

I pulled the car over and looked at Puck.

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked with anger in my voice.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Can you just dive me to my house? Puck asked me.

I looked at Puck till he turned away. I pulled back on the road and dove Puck to his house. Then I dove to mine house. I parked, then went inside my apartment building. I opened the door to my apartment, and locked it behind me. I went to the bathroom and got ready for bed. I went to the bedroom got in bed, and looked at the picture of Kurt and me smiling, happily on the couch, that was on my nightstand. I smiled and went to sleep.

...

Puck's POV

I was sitting in Bread Sticks waiting for Santana to come. I ordered water for both Santana and me. Then she can inside and walked right to the table I was sitting at.

"What do you want?" Santana asked me looking at the menu.

"Why did you guys all leave yesterday?" I questioned her.

"Well it looked like you had everything under control."

"When me and Seb cam back from the kitchen Blaine took Seb place. And he was stroking Kurt's check."

"You know I still don't believe that Kurt would cheat on Seb."

A waiter came on took our orders, then left.

"Why 'cause Kurt to innocent?" I asked.

"That and he seems so in love with Seb," Santana said.

"Yea but Kurt also had that with Blaine and they broke up."

"Yea did you ever find out why, they did?"

"No I was going to ask Blaine yesterday in his car, but I was just getting mad with him."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing. I just had a running idea that they were have sex and everything. And Blaine didn't have guilt at all."

"Maybe Blaine does know that-"

"Here you guys go," The waiter said putting our food in front of us, then walked away.

"What were you saying?" I asked as I picked up my fork.

"I was saying that Maybe Blaine knows that Kurt is cheating." Santana said.

"Why in the world would you think that?"

"You remember when they broke up?"

"Yea it was really awkward."

"Well Kurt didn't really want to be around Blaine and Blaine didn't want to be so near Kurt. Maybe Kurt didn't want to be near Blaine because of his guilt. And Blaine didn't want to be near Kurt because he felt betrayed."

"Wow. That does make sense. So you think Kurt is a cheater?" I asked .

"Maybe. Even though I hate to think that, yea," Santana said.

"So Kurt cheat on Blaine with someone, then broke up. Now he is with Seb, but cheating on him with Blaine?"

"Why would Blaine do that to Seb? He should know how it feels to be betrayed."

"Maybe Blaine wants to make someone feel what he felt."

I sighed and went to eating. Santana and I stopped talking about this, but didn't mean that everything Santana said didn't leave my mind.

'_Before I even talk to Seb I need to talk to Kurt, and fast.'_ I thought.

* * *

I know this is kind of short, but hey why not? Sorry for any and all grammar/spelling mistakes. Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!


	5. I should go

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

Puck's POV

I walked up to Seb's and Kurt's house door and ringed the door bell. I waited a few seconds before I ringed it again. The door then opened, and Kurt stood there looking at me.

"How can I help you?" Kurt asked me.

"I need to talk to you," I said.

Kurt looked at me then, moved to let me in. I stood to wait for Kurt. Kurt walked in front of me, and walked to the kitchen as I followed him. Kurt sat down in at the island that was in the kitchen, and I sat across from him.

"What do you want to talk about?" Kurt asked me.

"I don't know how to say this," I said.

Kurt looked at me then grabbed my hand, held it, and smiled at me.

"You can just say it," Kurt said.

"Are you cheating on Seb?" I asked him.

Kurt let go of my hands he had an angry look, when he looked at me.

"What?!" Kurt yelled at me.

"Are you cheating on Seb?" I asked again.

"Of course I'm not. How could you think that I was?"

"I didn't think of it first."

"Then who did?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Why do you believe that I would?"

"I didn't, but then I noticed that you were really close to Blaine."

"So what?"

"It's just that you are never that close with anyone else."

"What are you talking about?"

"Yesterday Blaine was stroking your check."

"So?" Kurt questioned me.

"Who else can do that?" I asked.

"Bas, Blaine and my dad."

"The people you love."

"So what I love them. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do, Noah."

"Then why can't I stroke your check?"

"You know that I don't like people touching me."

"Then why can Blaine?"

Kurt just looked at me once I said that, and got up. Kurt walked to me stood in front of me, and looked at me dead in the eyes.

"I'm not cheating on Bas. If you have anything else to say on this topic then get out my house," Kurt said.

I looked into his eyes and saw that he was telling the truth, but he was also hiding something. So I got up and walked out Kurt's house without looking back, so I don't see the hurt on his face. I walked to my car and got in. I dove back to my apartment. I went to the fridge grabbed a beer, and went to the couch. I turned on the TV to some cop show.

'_I can't talk to Seb yet, but at the same time I could._' I thought. '_I have some type of proof that Kurt is still in love with Blaine. Kurt does hate it when people touch him, sometimes even us, but not Blaine, Seb, and his dad. That has to say something. Like maybe Kurt is in love with both Blaine, and Seb. But maybe Kurt is just used to Blaine touching him like that. Uhhh! I need to talk to Blaine, he's involved too.'_

I was about to get up but I was really comfortable, and my head hurt from all the drama that was happening. I put my feet up on the coffee table and watched the cop show.

Blaine's POV

I Got in my car to drive over to Kurt's. I just ended a call with him, and he sounded really upset. Saying something about everything in french. the only word I caught was cheater.

'_I hope Kurt doesn't think that Seb is cheating on him," _I thought. "_If he did that would cause a bigger mess.'_

I pulled up to Kurt's house, and got out I went to ring the doorbell but the door flew open. I saw Kurt and he looked mad. I was going to ask 'what's going on', but Kurt grabbed my shirt collar and pulled me in. Kurt then pushed me on a couch and started yelling.

"Comment pouvaient-ils penser que je triche sur Bas! Ils savent que je l'aime! Non seulement ils pensent que je triche sur lui, mais je triche sur Bas avec vous! Savez-vous qui a pensé à cela? Noah dit que quelqu'un pensait que je trompais!"(1) Kurt yelled then looked at me.

I just looked at Kurt in a confused manner.

"Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas en train de dire quelque chose?"(2) Kurt yelled at me.

"I have no clue of what you are saying," I said calmly.

Kurt sighed, and next to me. " the gang thinks I'm cheating on Bas," Kurt said calmly.

"I know," I respond.

Kurt then got up, and started yelling at me again. "Vous le saviez? Pourquoi diable ne m'as-tu rien dit? Avez-vous encore vous levez pour moi? N'avez-vous? Saviez-vous aussi qu'ils pensent que je triche sur Bas avec vous? Répondez-moi!"(3)

I got up grabbed Kurt's shoulder, and made him look at me.

"Kurt you need to calm down, or at least talk in english," I said.

Kurt nodded and sat down, I sat next to him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kurt asked.  
"Because you're not, and it's not important at the moment." I said.

"Do you know who thought I was cheating in the first place?"

"Kurt I don't think that you want to know."

"It was Bas wasn't it?"

"How did you know?"

"You didn't want to answer the question."

Kurt then moved close to me. I put my arm around him, as Kurt moved a little closer.

"Did you know the other part?" Kurt asked me.

"What other part?" I asked.

"That I'm cheating with you."

"What?" I said pushing Kurt away from me.

Kurt nodded his head at me, and I stood up.

"Are you mad at me?" Kurt asked me.

"No Kurt, but I think that I should go," I said .

"But why?"

"If Bas comes I don't want him to get the wrong idea," I said.

"But he should trust me," Kurt said sounding upset.

"He should Kurt, but at the moment he thinks that you're cheating. And see this will not help."

"Okay, I'll walk you to the door."

Kurt walked me to the door. I turned around and looked at Kurt. Kurt kissed me on the check, and gave me a sad smile.

"I call you and I'll see you at the show, Okay?"I said to Kurt.

Kurt nodded and close the door. I walked to my car, and sat inside.

'_Kurt looks so heart-broken, even worse after we broke up.'_ I thought. '_And what I did was a worst. That must mean that Kurt is very much in love, even more than he was with me. And now he's hurt, and that is going to be really hard to fix. If It can even be fixed.'_

I then drove home.

* * *

1- How could they think that I would cheat on Bas?! They know that I love him! Not only they think I'm cheating on him, but I'm cheating on Bas with you! Do you know who thought of this? Noah said that some one thought I was cheating!

2- Why aren't you saying something?!

3- You knew?! Why the hell didn't you tell me? Did you even stand up for me? Did you? Did you also know that they think that I'm cheating on Bas with you? Answer me!

Sorry if any of the translate are wrong, I got them from goolge. Sorry for any and all spelling/grammar mistakes. Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!


	6. Fighting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

(Kurt's POV)

Once I walked Blaine to the door, and closed it. I fell to the floor crying. I just keep on sobbing.

'_How would Bas think I would cheat on him!' _I thought. '_My friends think I am. Blaine left me so my relationship with Bas will be good. Blaine left me. Bas doesn't trust me. My friends don't know what to do. What do I do? How can I talk to Bas about this?'_

"Kurt! Love where are you?!" Bas yelled.

I just cried harder.

"Oh my god are you okay?" Bas asked ah he pulled me in his arms.

I slowed my tears, and looked up at Bas. He gave me a sad smile, and kiss my forehead.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Bas asked in a soft voice.

I stood up, and angrily looked at Bas.

"Get up!" I yelled at him.

Bas confusedly got up, off the floor. He tried to put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't you dare touch me!" I yelled at Bas, and took a step back.

"What? What's wrong?" Bas asked me, his voice had a hint of sadness.

"You think I'm cheating on you! How could you ever think that?!" I questioned him.

"What are you talking about?" Bas asked in shock.

"Don't you dare lie about this!"

"Then what do you want me to say then?!"

"Why? Why in the world would you think that I was cheating on you?"

"Because you came home late! You never told where you were going! And you lied a lot!"

"I told you I was in a play!"

"After I thought you didn't love me anymore!"

"How could you think that I was with Blaine?!"

"That was Puck's idea!"

"So?! He came here so you must have thought so too!" I yelled.

"You know what yea I thought you were with Blaine!" Bas yelled at me.

"How would you! You know for a fact that I love you!"

"Yea and I bet that's what you said to Blaine before you when behind his back, and cheated on him."

"I never cheated on anyone before in my life!"

"Kurt then tell me why I can think that you're having sex with Blaine?" Bas said tears coming out.

"But I'm not," I said softly

"Then tell me why in mind I can see you having sex with someone that's not me?! In my mind you can be called at sult!"

My eyes when big, and tear slowly ran down my face.

"No, no, no I didn't mean that," Bas said trying to came close to me.

"Don't you fucking touch me you asshole!" I yelled.

I ran to the master bedroom, and took out a suitcase. I started to pack random clothes of mine. Once I was done I walked out the room to the front door.

"No, no please don't leave me," Bas said with tears running down his face.

"Bas I love you, I really do, but right now we need to be apart," I said.

"Are we done for good?" Bas asked me.

"No, just for Bas this is going to be hard to get over, for the both of is. Now Sebastian can you please move, so I can get out."

"Yea sure."

Once I got in my car I cried. I didn't turn on the car, I just sobbed. After a while I calmed down , started the car and drove to the only place I knew I would be safe at. I parked, took my suitcase, walked in the building, and knocked on the door.

"Kurt? What happened? Come in!"

I dropped the suitcase and hugged him. I cried in his shoulder. He picked me up and hugged me on the couch. I was with the one person I would be safe with, the one person I could trust. I was at Blaine's.

* * *

Sorry for not updating in a long time, and that this chapter is kind of short. I hope that this can make up for it. Sorry for any and all grammar/spelling mistakes. Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!


End file.
